Assailed
by Arress
Summary: Tony is accosted in his apartment by an 'unknown assailant'. Gibbs/DiNozzo slash, explicit male/male sex. Also contains some bondage and implied non-con. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. PWP.


Assailed

By Arress

Summary: Tony is accosted in his apartment by an 'unknown assailant'. Gibbs/DiNozzo slash, explicit male/male sex. Also contains some bondage and implied non-con. Don't like, don't read. PWP.

A/N: I'm trying something different here. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for your help, little_janie. This story is not betaed. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

XXXXXXXXXX

Definition of assail

1. attack somebody: to attack somebody vigorously with words or actions

2. trouble or beset somebody: to overwhelm the mind or senses of somebody

XXXXXXXXXX

Tony was exhausted. Even though the team had been working almost nonstop for the past two weeks, Gibbs had ordered him to stay at the office and finish his final report, even as he allowed the other two agents to go home. Then Gibbs also left, claiming he had an unavoidable meeting to attend. A couple of hours after the others were gone, Tony finished his report and finally made it to his apartment. He removed his coat and shoes and left them haphazardly on the living room floor, not having the energy to put them where they belonged.

Thank God, the team had the next few days off to recover from the big case they'd just finished. He didn't know about the rest of the team, but he certainly needed a little time to recuperate.

He had to admit he was quite angry with his boss. It had been unfair of the older man to make him stay at work while he let everyone else go home. He couldn't think of anything he'd done to warrant a punishment like that.

Tony made his way into the kitchen to get something to drink before he collapsed in his bed in an exhausted heap. He noticed that there was a note on the table. He walked over and read it, took the lone bottle of water from the refrigerator and quickly drank it, then went into his bedroom and lay on the bed, not bothering to get undressed. He felt sleep pulling at him much sooner than he expected and willingly surrendered to it.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was waiting in the bedroom closet. He had the door cracked open a little so he could see into the room. He watched as the handsome man he'd been waiting for finally entered the room and collapsed on the bed and seemed to fall asleep. He waited a few more minutes and then silently left his hiding place, bringing his bag of 'toys' with him. He placed the bag on the floor next to the bed and then gently shook the sleeping man to see if he would arouse. When he got no reaction, he was satisfied that his prey wouldn't wake up, at least not until he was ready for him to awaken.

He slowly undressed the sleeping man like he was unwrapping a present, removing each piece of clothing with something approaching reverence, openly admiring the bare flesh as it was exposed.

Once the sleeping man was completely naked, he retrieved a large rolled up sleeping bag from the closet. He rolled his prey onto the front of his body and then maneuvered the sleeping bag under his stomach, so his ass was sticking up in an enticing position. Then he retrieved the leather cuffs from his bag and fastened them around Tony's wrists, ankles and thighs right above his knees.

He attached the wrist cuffs together and then pulled his captive's wrists over his head and fastened them to the slats of the headboard with a length of chain and a padlock. He positioned the sleeping man's legs so he was in a slightly kneeling position, but with his legs spread wide. He fastened chains to the cuffs around his lower thighs and pulled them towards the headboard. When he was satisfied that the unconscious man's ass would be readily accessible to him when he was ready, he also fastened those chains to the headboard with yet another padlock.

Then he attached still more chains to the ankle cuffs and fastened them to the base of the bed with more padlocks. DiNozzo wasn't going anywhere until he allowed it. He finished up by tying a blindfold over the sleeping man's eyes.

He looked Tony over and tested the bonds. Once he was completely satisfied with his work, he sat in a chair in the corner of the room and waited patiently for his prey to awaken.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tony awoke slowly. Something didn't seem right. He tried to open his eyes, but it seemed he was blindfolded. He was lying face down on what he assumed was his bed with a hump of something under his stomach. When he attempted to roll over, he wasn't able to. His arms were fastened over his head and seemed to be attached to the headboard. When he moved them he heard chains rattle. He tried to move his legs, but they were chained as well. They were spread wide with his knees pulled forward almost up to sides, fastened in place with straps above his knees. He wasn't able to move his feet either. He could barely move an inch.

He could sense he wasn't alone in the room. He called out, "What's going on? What do you want?"

Tony sensed movement nearby, and then he felt heat as his assailant leaned over his helplessly bound body.

"Open your mouth," His captor ordered.

"Why?" Tony asked. "What do you plan to do?"

The man grabbed Tony's hair and pulled his head back. "I said open your mouth. You're in no position to refuse."

"But what-" Tony's words were suddenly cut off as a cloth was crammed into his mouth. Then he felt another cloth forced between his teeth and tied tightly at the back of his head, forcing the cloth in his mouth even deeper.

"There," The man said. "That should shut you up. The only reason I didn't gag you while you were still unconscious was because I didn't want you to choke. I'm not into necrophilia and I want to use the sweet ass of a living body."

Once he determined that Tony was still able to breathe easily with the gag in his mouth, the man kneaded Tony's ass. "I've been watching you for a long time, dreaming of having you at my mercy."

To his horror, Tony felt his dick harden at the man's attentions and words. He shouldn't be turned on by his helplessness, nor by this man's complete power over him, but it seemed he was.

The man reached between Tony's spread legs and grabbed his cock and began stroking it, causing it to harden even more. Once he deemed Tony was hard enough, the man pulled a cock ring from his pocket and placed it on the hard, leaking shaft. "You aren't gonna be coming any time soon, boy," The man said, punctuating his words with a sharp slap to Tony's ass.

Tony jerked in his chains when he felt the slap. He sensed some things being dropped on the bed next to him. He wondered what else was in store for him before this was all over. He knew he shouldn't like what the man was doing to him, but even as his head told him to rebel, it seemed his body was all for it.

"I have a few things to do to you before you're ready for my big, hard cock." He took a bottle of lube out of his bag and covered his index finger with it. He placed his index finger in his captive's hot, tight ass and moved it in and out a few times.

At the feeling of the finger entering his ass, Tony struggled in his bonds, but of course, he was still unable to free himself. Unbelievably, he felt himself get even harder, which made the cock ring decidedly uncomfortable. He couldn't believe all this was turning him on so much.

The man removed his finger and pulled a small dildo out of his bag and covered it with more lube. He pushed it into Tony's ass and began to slowly move it in and out. Once he thought Tony was ready, he replaced the small dildo with a slightly larger one, and did the same thing. He continued replacing each dildo with a larger one, until he thought the tight hole was stretched enough for him. He finally removed the largest dildo and replaced it with a large vibrator. He turned it on its highest setting and left it in Tony's hot hole to keep it stretched out for him.

With all the attentions to his ass, Tony began to moan continuously and tried to rub against the hump under his stomach, but the chains didn't allow much movement. He grabbed at the bedding under his hands in frustration.

The man then began stroking Tony all over his body, emphasizing his complete and total power over Tony's helpless body. Then he draped his fully clothed body over Tony's naked one, and reached around his chest and began pinching and twisting his nipples, eliciting more moans from his captive's gagged mouth. As he played with Tony's nipples, he bit down on the back of Tony's neck and sucked vigorously, marking his captive.

Tony was becoming overwhelmed by all the sensations coursing through his body. He could smell his arousal, and that of his captor. The vibrator in his ass continuously stimulated his prostate. His cock felt as hard as a diamond. The feeling of the hard clothed body draped over his own felt strangely erotic. With the added stimulation to his nipples, he thought he if couldn't come soon, he would literally explode. When he felt the man biting his neck, he jerked in the chains keeping him bound to the bed and began keening into the gag, ineffectively trying to buck the man off his back.

"You like this, don't you?" The man whispered in Tony's ear. He reached down with one hand and grabbed Tony's cock and began to pull on it roughly. It was impossibly hard and continuously leaking precome. "I can tell just by how hard you are. You like being tied down and helpless. You can't wait for me to fuck you into next week. You wouldn't be able to deny it, even if you didn't have that gag in your mouth."

With the vibrator's continuous stimulation of his prostate, Tony moaned and writhed in the chains, silently begging for more. The words whispered into his ear turned him on even more. He couldn't believe he was cooperating with this man, but he couldn't help it.

The man got up and swiftly removed his clothing. He spread a generous amount of lube over his cock and climbed back on the bed. He draped himself over Tony's naked body. He hissed at the sensation of his naked skin against that of his captive.

"Are you ready for me to stick my hard cock into your tight, hot hole?" The man asked. He gently bit Tony's earlobe and then licked his neck, savoring the salty taste of the sweat pouring off his captive's body. Then he removed the vibrator from Tony's ass and replaced it with his hard, throbbing cock. He waited for Tony to adjust to the new intrusion and then began thrusting in and out, angling his dick to hit his prey's prostate.

Tony moaned at the sensation of the naked body against his. He actually felt strangely bereft at the removal of the vibrator, as he'd become accustomed to its intrusive presence. He didn't feel bereft for long, as the man's large cock soon replaced it. When the man began to thrust in and out, Tony involuntarily began to thrust with him, moaning in pleasure. His assailant certainly knew what he was doing, Tony thought as the man repeatedly hit his prostate, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his entire body.

It wasn't long before Tony felt his climax coming on. He wasn't able to come, though, because of the cock ring. As if sensing this, his capture sped up his thrusts, stimulating Tony's prostate even more, until Tony was screaming as loud as he could through the gag. The man finally reached around and removed the cock ring, and Tony's orgasm rushed over him, overwhelming in its intensity.

Tony felt warm spunk fill his ass as the man on top of him climaxed after a few more thrusts. He collapsed on the bound man's back, unable to hold himself up any longer. The only sound heard in the room for several minutes was heavy breathing, as the two men tried to catch their breath.

Once he was recovered from his orgasm sufficiently, the man untied the gag and removed it. Then he removed the cloth he had stuffed into Tony's mouth earlier. He retrieved the key to the padlocks from the nightstand and unlocked each one in turn and then removed the cuffs. He tossed the sleeping bag on the floor and then rolled Tony over and settled him comfortably in his arms. He removed the blindfold last.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at the man holding him and said breathlessly, "Gibbs, you bastard!"

XXXXXXXXXX

When Tony finally caught his breath he asked, "What the hell was all that about?" Despite the fact that he'd enjoyed what Gibbs had done, he was a little angry. Although they had talked about trying bondage sometime, he hadn't expected anything like what had just happened.

"You read the note," Gibbs said as he gently rubbed Tony's back. "You knew something was gonna happen."

"Yeah, I did, but this wasn't quite what I was expecting," Tony said. He recalled the short note he'd found on his kitchen table, which had read, 'Trust me. Drink the bottle of water in the fridge, then lay down on your bed'. It was signed simply 'J'.

"I expected you to come in through the bedroom door with a bottle of chocolate syrup in one hand and a can of whip cream in the other," Tony continued, trying to maintain his anger. "I wasn't expecting to be 'assailed' like that."

"Why do you think I told you to drink the water?"

"I thought you wanted to make sure I was well hydrated or something," Tony said, exasperated.

"You knew it was me and you enjoyed every minute of it," Gibbs said smugly. "Admit it."

Tony felt his anger drain away, because Gibbs was right, damn it. After he woke up, he could smell Gibbs' distinctive scent comprised of sawdust, coffee, Old Spice and Ivory soap. While he might not agree with Gibbs' methods, he certainly couldn't argue with the results. He had just experienced the most intense orgasm of his entire life.

"Okay, I admit it, Jethro," Tony finally said. "And actually, you can 'assail' me like that any time you want to." Tony snuggled into his lover's arm. "Someday, I'll return the favor."

Gibbs chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"You made me stay late at the office because you had this planned?"

"I had to pick up a few things," Gibbs replied with a shrug.

"The water was drugged?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

"Where'd you get drugs to knock me out like that?"

"Ducky."

Tony turned his head and looked at Gibbs in horror. "Ducky knew what you were gonna do to me?"

"Ah, there's more to Ducky than meets the eye," Gibbs explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't tell him I told you, but he's no stranger to this kind of thing."

"Jethro, you can't tell me something like that and not elaborate."

"Well, Ducky was once left in a… compromising position by… a friend. Luckily, he was able to reach his phone and he called me to… help him. That's how I found out."

Tony laughed. "I can't believe Ducky's into bondage."

"Who do you think gave me the cuffs and the dildos?"


End file.
